


Consolation Prize

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Just me sharing a day dream and not knowing how tag ittttt
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Consolation Prize

The bright trill of your alarm wakes you with a small start. You flip to your back and reach, trying not to disturb the blankets as you guess where the off button is. The tune stops and you sink back into the bed, back into the arms that wrap tighter around you. The chest under your fingertips swells with breath and two warm, chocolate eyes smile at you. 

“G’morning.”

You hum out a chuckle at the low, growled greeting and return it.

His fingertips roll down your bare sides, rough callouses warming the smooth skin. “We should have picked a night when you didn’t have to leave me in the morning,” he says.

“We still can. Unless you’re sick of me so soon.”

“Never.” He kisses your forehead, letting his lips linger, even as they move to ask, “What time is it now?”

You lean back to look at your phone, allowing the blanket to fall off your shoulder. He takes your breast in his hand, filling his palm with your skin before sliding it back towards your hip. “6:40,” you say.

“Give me five minutes. Then I’ll let you go.” He doesn’t give you the possibility to say no- he takes your phone and starts a timer, then takes you in his arms again, fitting your head under his chin. He’s warm and all around you.

“I won’t want to go,” you say. 

Many other words were on your mind. They wanted to string sentences like “I don’t want this to end,” and “This is perfect, you are perfect,” and “I think I’m in love with you,” but you keep your mouth shut, only opening it to return his slow kisses.

Your consolation prize for the second alarm of the day was dinner plans with Kili. He’d pick you up at the end of your shift and barely allow you to eat before he’d drag you back to his bed for the remainder of the night. It was a good consolation prize.


End file.
